


[翻译]老子要划爆你的车！

by billindip



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bickering, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Petty, Romance, Sex Jokes, though 'enemies' is pushing it a bit
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billindip/pseuds/billindip
Summary: 现在，有个混蛋，正孜孜不倦地把他的车停到他们的车位上来。当然，他们没有车，但这不妨碍这个原则性的问题——这是他们的车位，不是那个人的，所以，Kyle必须得和那个人谈谈（或者干脆划爆他的车）





	[翻译]老子要划爆你的车！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Gonna Key Your Car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561806) by [Kivea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea). 



> 本文是"I'm Gonna Key Your Car"的翻译，作者是Kivea太太。因为太太写得太好了，又甜又好吃，所以拿到授权后马上爆肝翻译完了www如果喜欢这篇的话，请务必去原文底下给太太点kudos，这么长的文章，她真得辛苦啦。  
> 同时感谢袜子帮我润色。因为本人才疏学浅，所以翻译有所错漏是在所难免的，有任何异议或者修改意见，欢迎随时和我提出！那么，祝阅读愉快。

Stan听到他某位最好的朋友踩着重重的声音进入房间，同时发出轻不可闻的嘟囔的时候，他就知道自己要有大麻烦了。他和过去一样，在心底默默数到了五，做好了面对最恶劣情况的准备，然后转过身，露出他能露出的最为从容的笑容，来面对他这个涨红了脸，仿佛将要大开杀戒一样的红发朋友。 

他准备就此说点什么，但是红发青年根本就没有给他开口的机会。

“你有客人吗，Stan？”

“呃……”他迅速环视了一眼房间，“我猜没有？”

“没有吗？”

“没。”

“哦，好的，你没有客人。那么你一定可以告诉我，外面那辆正停在我们停车位上的傻逼蓝色SUV是谁的，对不对？”

他几乎是控制不住的呻吟了起来，他知道Kyle听了会怎么说，但他就是控制不住，“Kyle，我们根本就没有车，我们不需要那个位置。”

“这不是重点，Stan！这是一个原则性的问题，如果我妈路过时，决定顺便上来看看我该怎么办！”

“我日，她不打算来看你，对吧？？？”他还没有做好在马上要面对Broflovski夫人的准备。

“不，她不会来，因为我跟她说不准搞突袭，但这不是重点！”

Kyle与那个SUV车主的脑内战争已经持续了三个礼拜了，在过去的整整三个礼拜，有一个人把他的车停在了他们的停车位上。虽然两个人都没有见过车主本人，但Stan猜测这个人可能是这座大楼里某个人的朋友，在看望朋友的时候，顺便找车位停车。而他们两个人都没有车，所以现在，这个人成了他们车位的忠实使用者。

他试着说服Kyle，他们又不需要那个停车位，而这家伙做过的最没礼貌的事，也不过是开了一辆超难看的车，而这辆车又恰好耗油量巨大，会污染环境而已，不是吗？但Kyle则快要口吐白沫一样愤怒地反驳他，如果我们将来买了一辆车该怎么办？那辆畸形的怪胎可正在我们的停车位上欸！！！

上一次争论到最后，他甚至不得不拼命拽住Kyle，以防他拎起钥匙给那辆SUV闪亮亮的蓝色喷漆划上几道超难看的划痕。

“所以，你想做什么？”

红发青年的眼睛亮了。

“你知道你不能射爆他的轮胎的，对吧？”

“我才不会呢，”Kyle咕哝了一声，瞪着他，但是从他脸上一闪而过的红色，Stan觉得自己多半猜对了。“我要给他写封信。”

“……你确定？”

“对啊。”

“然后把信放在他的挡风玻璃或者类似的地方？”

“是。”

“不是吧，哥们儿，这好逊的。”

但很明显，我们的犹太青年已经听不下去了。他把注意从Stan身上挪开，在厨房里走来走去，好找张纸和笔，“我会，非常礼貌地，叫这个人从我的停车位上滚开。”

“所以这是’你的’停车位，不是我们的，对吧？”

有那么一会儿，Stan觉得Kyle可能想用手里的那支钢笔把他的眼睛给挖出来，不过最后他只是用笔尖对准了Stan的脸。“别想打岔，Marsh。”

然后，现在，他这位最好的朋友猛地摔上了门，踏进前廊开始了他送信的旅途。Stan深吸了口气，他才不要在Kyle尝试和世界打架的时候卷入其中，他才不要。

顺便，他觉得坐在前窗看Kyle这么干，顺便和Kenny发短信八卦这件事，还挺不错的。

 

如果让Kyle实话实说，他其实对自己的这封信相当满意。他在对对方的称呼问题上保持了冷静克制，同时整封信的用语也并没有任何的过激之处——如果让他忠于原本的想法，他本可以把这封信变得糟糕十倍而不止的。反正，总之，他算是对那个傻逼的SUV车主采取了行动，而这感觉爽爆了！

他再也不用在回家的时候看到某个巨大的蓝色耗油野兽蹲在自己的停车位上，让大家都误以为他们是这种野兽的主人，也再不用在他提议对这家伙做一些不那么正当的行为好给他点教训的时候，听Stan逼叨他那些超软弱的回话。这些，到今天，都可以停止了！

他俯身在车前盖上，把折好的信纸塞到了雨刷器地下，当他把雨刷器放回原位的时候，他甚至故意多用了一点力。

“嘿！”一个带着颇重鼻音的声音厉声道，“你他妈在对我的车干什么？！”

他猛地跳起来，好离那辆大车能够远一点，而当他终于看清那个正朝他走来，怒视着他的车主时，眼睛也忍不住瞪大了一点。现在，他的本能正在召唤他飞速冲回大楼来逃离面前的对峙，可是他本能以外的某些部分却将他钉在了原地，让他动弹不能。 

所谓本能以外的某些部分，可能就是他察觉到这个正冲他走来的男人实际上身材非常性感火辣的那种部分。

那个男人穿着一件黑色的皮夹克，里面则是纯蓝色的套头衫。他的眼睛笼罩在皱起的眉毛的阴影间，而当他走过来，飞快地瞥了Kyle一眼时，红发青年突然觉得，他身上这件工作制服真得是傻透了，他应该先换件衣服再来干这个的。

“所以，”对方在距Kyle还有几步的地方停了下来， 他的视线掠过了Kyle的肩部。“你要……一张纸条？”

“没错。”Kyle迅速拔高了自己的声音，当他终于把这个人和他要找的那个人连上线后，他抓住了心里蹿起的愤怒。“我不知道这辆车的车主是谁，所以我只能留张字条。”

“车是我的。”

他没预料到自己会和这个混蛋撞个正着，所以或许他该谢谢Stan总算是毙掉了他一枪打爆对方车轮的那些想法。“哦太好了，这可真棒，您最好快点去读读，我不会打扰您的。”

那个人转了转眼睛，他的肩膀总算是垂下来了一点，没有那么地富有攻击性，皱起的眉毛也略微松开了一些，“直接说你讲了什么就可以了。”

这让人稍稍有点生气。“ok，我告诉你也行。在这封信里，我非·常·礼·貌地请求你别再停在我的停车位上了，我不知道你到底住在哪个公寓，但不管哪间公寓都有划分自己的停车位，而你面前这个，是我的。”

他又皱起眉头了。“哦，我以为你没有车。”

Kyle顿了一下，这就是为什么他决定留个字条，而不是等车主回来再告诉他滚蛋的原因。“我没车，但是我朋友有。”

对方一边的眉毛挑了起来，“所以……你没有车。”

“没有。”

“你就是不想让我停在这儿。”

“对。”

“好的，”男人拍了拍他的肩膀，“谢谢提醒。我不会当回事的。”

Kyle几乎能够感觉到自己的脸因为恼怒而迅速的升温，而那个男人直接从他身边挤了过去，一把抓起字条团成团，然后绕去了驾驶位的车门。“你说什么？！”

“我不会当回事的——我又不住这儿，所以又不是说，我每时每刻都停在你的小车位上。”

“你！如果你不住在这儿，你就不能在这里停车！”

男人挑起了眉毛，他意有所指地看了看SUV，又看了看Kyle，“我的确能，我有这个能力……”他的手指了指车，“停在这儿。”

“你知道我在说什么！”Kyle厉声道，“你不该停在别人的车位上！”

“哦，是吗？”黑发男人单肩靠在自己的车上，眯起眼睛凝视着Kyle，“你能怎么办？”

“我要告诉大楼的保安！”Kyle沉下了脸，“听好，如果我再在我的车位看到你，看到一次，我就要找安保人员来解决掉这个问题！”

男人被逗笑了一样哼出了声，“好吧，215号，随便你。”

说完这句后，他拉开了车门，在挤进车前还略微地歪歪脑袋，对着Kyle的方向露出了一个屈尊俯就的笑容，旋即，他径直开离了停车位。

很快，他就看不到他了。Kyle跺着脚，为自己刚刚的无力而感到了阵阵气愤。当他抬起脸望向自己住的楼层的时候，他还能看到Stan站在窗前，手机的荧光照亮了他的脸。而这个混蛋想了想，竟然还厚颜无耻地冲他竖起了根大拇指。

于是他回以中指。

 

大楼管理员对这段争吵毫无兴趣，Kyle据理力争说，如果他们有访客的话，访客的车该停在哪里，但管理员依旧对此置之不理。于是Kyle又提出，他和Stan可能有一天会买自己的车，结果管理员回答，在他们买了以后他会采取行动，让那辆车把位置挪出来的，但那也是在他们买了以后。Kyle几乎为此生了整整一个小时的气。

在得到这样的回复后，他短时间内不想再面对那个黑发男人。他偶尔还是会在窗边看到他，看他从大楼里出来把车开走，很明显，他并不是这里的住户。

Kyle同样察觉到，男人最近在故意停在他们的车位上，因为即使其他车位是空的，他也会专门开到他们的车位上来。这几天他见到那辆SUV的次数绝对要超过以往。

“你可能激怒他了，”Stan那天坐在客厅里和他说，他们两个一起坐在窗边盯着那个空车位，电视机里传出的嗡嗡声仿佛背景音，“你知道吗，就好像，煽风点火，火上浇油，油煎火燎，燎原……”

“去你的。”Kyle咕哝着，“我要真冲着他放火，他他妈绝对得意不起来。”

“麻烦您不要随便纵火。”

“我不会的。”他叹了口气，虽然他真得很讨厌他，但纵火还是有点太过了。

“这么快就服软还真不像你，”Stan用脚踹了他一下，“所以，你为什么会对这家伙这么不依不饶？”

“这很复杂——他来了！”

他们看着那辆熟悉到不能再熟的蓝色SUV进入停车场，目不斜视地驶过了差不多成千上万个空车位，最后径直进入了他们的215号。

“看到了没有！”Kyle恼怒地说，“他就这么来了！113号明明离他更近，但是他甚至理都没理！他就是冲着我们来的！”

“所以呢？”

“我要跟踪他。”

“什，”Stan瞪大了眼看他，但他没心情搭理Stan，他抓起了钥匙，“不，Kyle，这太智障了，求求你，别去尾随那个什么浪费资源的环境破坏者可以吗？”

“又不会有什么事！”Kyle坚持道，“我就是想看看他到底是要去哪。他说过他不住在这儿，所以他一定是要去这附近的某个地方……可能是拜访什么人？”

“但他发现你了该怎么办？”

“车到山前必有路，”Kyle回头冲他说，“所以你到底来不来？”

两个人一起穿过前廊跑下楼梯，好能抓住哪个人。Kyle中途猛地刹了一下车，结果Stan直接撞上了他，差点把胃都给吐出来。他看到那个戴蓝帽子的男人拉开了通往一层住户的门。

两个人迅速对视了一眼，点点头，然后继续跑下去。Stan透过门上的小窗窥视了一番，毕竟对方还从来没有见过Stan，即使被发现也没有关系。他开了门，追着他穿过走廊，看到他走进103号房间。

Kyle也追了上来，“是哪间？”

“103。”

“103？”Kyle皱起眉，“我现在就去。”

“Kyle，别！”

红发青年已经冲了上去，开始砰砰地敲门。

“别做任何傻……算了。”

差不多有六秒钟的停顿，就在Kyle打算重新敲起门的时候，门开了，里面站着一个颇为帅气的男人，身材高挑，头发乌黑，他看到他，抬了抬眉毛。他绝对不会认错那张脸，就好像他不会认错他身上的那件皮夹克。

Stan闭上眼，他努力控制住现在一拳把自己打晕，或者把Kyle那辆车到山前必有路的小破车踹翻的冲动。

“哦，”他的嗓音带着颇重的鼻音，“是你。”

“对，是我。”Kyle嘘声道，“很高兴你还记得你侵占的那个车位的主人的脸。” 

“你让人印象深刻。”

“所以，为什么你不能停在103号车位？”

对方耸耸肩，“他有自己的车。”

“可你们不能因此就占这个停车场里其他人的车位！这侵害了我们其他人的权利！”

“所以如果哪天你有了车，你的朋友还开车来看你，你会怎么办？”男人反驳说。

Kyle抱起胳膊，冲着他冷笑起来，“这里有给访客的临时车位，五个。”

“对，但它们都被占了。”

“它们今天又没被占，所以能否麻烦您解释一下，今天你又为什么要停到我的车位上？”

青年的脸上突然掠过了一丝笑容，就好像他被逗笑了还是怎样，“等一下，你是在说，你一路从停车场跟踪我到这里来吗？”

Kyle张张嘴，想要回击，但最终还是闭上了。

“哦，所以没错，”男人的声线因为笑意而微微上扬，他提高了声调，微微侧头，就好像希望房间里的人也能听到这句话一样，“你一路跟踪我到这里来。”

“什么？！”一声急促而又恐慌的惊叫从屋里传来，那个阴沉沉的坏蛋脸上的表情甚至为此显得更开心了一些，“谁跟踪你？！Craig，我早就和你讲过，你一定要小心一点，因为我受不了有什么可疑的人天天找上门来！”

男人把门又打开了一些，让开了门口，好让身后金发的屋主露出头，“嘿，Tweek，这几个人你认识吗？”

Kyle终于明白对方的用意了，他愤怒地磨起牙，因为他认出了对方身后的屋主。Tweek Tweak，一个性格有些古怪偏执，但人还是很好的邻居，他可以烤出人这辈子能吃的最好吃的小蛋糕，并且还是Stan最喜欢的邻居之一。几乎是立竿见影，Stan往前踏出一步，对着人和气地笑了起来，他还把手还搭在Kyle肩膀上，一副要把可能的损失降到最小的神情。

“嘿，Tweek！”Stan和他打招呼，“你好吗？”

“啊，上帝，是，是你们！”Tweek急促地从门里挤出来，站在了那个人的身边，“抱歉，我还以为你们是，就，小流氓之类的那种东西，来抢劫我们的。Craig开车的时候会穿过好几个超烂的街区，所以我总是告诉他……”

“告诉我总有一天有人会用刀戳破我的轮胎。我告诉过你了，我已经不走那条路了，我又不是故意让你害怕。”

Tweek的眼睛怀疑地上下打量了一番Craig，但看起来还是接受了对方的说法，“好吧，所以，你们来做什么？”

Kyle赶在Stan打岔之前开口了，“Craig停在我们车位上了。”

“哦！”Tweek不安地把重心挪到了另一只脚上，“是，呃，是我告诉他你们没有车的。因为，隔壁的Jackson夫人有车，所以我们不能用他的停车位，公共车位又总是很挤……我，我弄错了吗？哦，不，我们占了你们的位置？你们要用它吗？操，Craig，我就和你说用之前我们得先去问问！”

“没关系的，Tweek。我们确实没有车，”Stan打断了他，“如果你真得很介意，给我们一些小蛋糕，就可以随便用了。”

“啊！对！这，这很好。”

“你不用给他们任何东西，”Craig嘲弄地笑了起来，“那家伙为这事专门连保安都叫过了，对吧？所以，他们说什么了？还是说，他们觉得这事无关紧要？”

“去你的，Craig。”Kyle感受到了一种兴奋似的满足，他现在知道这个人的名字了，但是对方还不知道他的，“这是原则问题，征求别人允许是最基本的礼貌。”

“哦，是吗？那么如果我这样……”

在Craig真得把手举起来之前，Tweek猛地拽了一把Craig的肩膀，那绝对力气不小，Kyle和Stan都为这视觉效果而皱了下鼻子。

“哦！”

“别这样。”Tweek警告说，“我会给你烤点东西作为谢礼的，这主意真得很棒。”

“啊，说好了！”Stan夸张地笑了起来，他拼命把Kyle往楼梯口拽去，“我们没事了，你们快继续去做你们的事吧。”

“放手，等一下！”

“来嘛，Kyle，走啦走啦。”

Craig咂着舌头，那双蓝眼睛盯着Kyle，他甚至假笑了起来，“对，Kyle，走啊。”

Stan终于把他拖进了楼梯间。常年的橄榄球训练让他在体力方面占了优，Kyle挣扎着，试图从Stan的肩膀露出头去，好能用自己的视线杀掉这个男人，可对方却直接不以为意地关上了门。

他在楼梯间愤怒地噜出了声。

“哥们儿，我是绝对不会因为你和那个家伙吵架而放弃掉Tweek的小甜点的。”Stan终于站稳了身子，“绝对不会。”

“我不能就这么放过他！”Kyle喊道，“这不公平，还很可笑！他根本就不是什么偶尔占用，他根本一年三百六十五天，天天都要停过来！”

“你是说，你就为了这么件小事跟Tweek搞僵，然后从此告别他的小蛋糕了吗。”

Kyle无言以对。

“并且，如果你妈来看你的时候他恰好也在，你可以让她去停别的位子嘛。说不定这样还能让她少来几次，轻松很多。”

Kyle呜噜了起来，但他没有回答他，因为他知道他的盟友已经跑了。当他尝试着保持住尊严地走上楼梯，回到房间，移动到起居室的沙发上，同时不去搭理身边的舍友的时候，他觉得天旋地转。

“我希望你能跟我说实话。”

他抬起头，看到Stan正摆出一副“我真得好奇到不行所以我一定要问问，但如果答案很恐怖你不告诉我也无所谓”的神情。

“我希望你在回答这个问题前能知道，不管你怎么回答我也不会笑你的，毕竟这是个，嗯，不涉及到价值观的问题，所以实际情况无论如何，我都可以接受。”

“你到底想问什么？” 

“呃，你是不是和他……就……”Stan挠了挠头，然后手重新叉在了腰上，“你还记得Kenny说过，你和Cartman有时吵架，完全就是无法得到释放的性张力导致的结果？”

“对，特扯淡。”

“我只是在想，Craig那家伙其实还蛮帅的，并且看起来真得很像你会喜欢的型，而你跟他……调情也调得还蛮激烈。”

“我他妈根本没什么情可以跟SUV那个傻逼调的。”

“真得吗？你可以实话实说的，伙计，我说了我不会笑你。”

“这不可能，”Kyle吐着唾沫，“那个家伙开着一头破坏环境的怪兽，然后，你，你懂吗？况且他说不定孩子都有了，或，就，我是说，如果没有小孩要带，谁会买那么大的一辆车？还有，他·一·点·都·不·帅，好吗？”

“我不知道啊，我又不是gay，我只是作为一个直男觉得，他确实长得不错。”

“哦，是，确实他长得不错没错，但这不能改变他是个混蛋的事实。他缺乏教养，长得好看只会让这点显得尤为突出！”

“啊，我只是确认一下，所以你确实对这家伙没兴趣。”

“Kenny把一堆莫名其妙的东西塞进了你的脑子里。” 

“好吧。”

Kyle瞪了Stan一眼，来力证他觉得刚刚的对话是多么没有意义，还有Stan最好把这件事给忘掉。但他看得出来，Stan其实并不相信他说的话，但Kyle是不会让这件事影响到自己的。很明显，Stan可怜的小脑瓜已经被Kenny装满了黄色的废料，Kyle没兴趣去给他洗脑袋。

他们就这样一起相处了四个小时，直到有敲门声响起。两个人比赛谁举手更快，Stan晚了一步，所以他不得不过去开门。Kyle能听到门厅传来聊天的嗡嗡声，还有Stan愉快的惊叹。他很快就走了回来，脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容，怀里抱着一个漂亮的糕点盒，他没关门，于是那个小个子的金发青年也走进了屋。

Tweek紧张地挥了挥手，“嘿，Kyle，我没提前说就……来了，希望你，嗯，不要介意。”

因为Tweek身边没有某个高个混球跟着，所以放松下来了的Kyle感到了阵阵歉意，他涨红了脸，“没关系，其实我也很抱歉今天，呃……”

“真得没关系。”Tweek和他说，“我和Craig谈过这件事了，他跟我说了说事情的经过……完全是他的视角，并且非常简短，总之……”他对着Stan和糕点盒做了手势，“我给你们做了小蛋糕，好能谢谢你们。”

上帝啊，为什么Craig那种人能和Tweek这么好的人做上朋友？

“你想坐坐吗？”Stan问，“我们正在看《流言终结者》，你可以和我们一起看。”

“啊，好啊，可以吗？”

Kyle热情地同意道，“当然啦，我去给你弄杯咖啡，你喜欢咖啡，对吧？”

Tweek不安地点了点头，Stan带他走到了沙发前，把糕点盒放在了小桌上，那里面摆着各种各样精心烘焙的糕点。

如果他们能够像是这样地得到免费的小蛋糕，Kyle觉得，其实这事也不是不能就这么结束。

 

可他就是不能让这事就这么算了。

他绝对不能让这场战争就这样告一段落，尤其是当某人的那双蓝眼睛跨过了整个房间的距离望过来，冲着他得意地闪烁，还露出了胜利一样夸张的嘲笑的时候。不，做梦去吧，绝对不行。俱乐部的灯光映在他的脸上，不停地闪烁，巨响的音乐嗡嗡地撼动着地板还有他的双腿，而他的注意则不得不在他身边这群人，还有房间另一头那帮子人身上不停地转来转去。他先注意到了Tweek，金头发，淡褐色的眼睛，因焦虑而皱起的眉头，然后，他注意到了他身边的某个人。从他们的视线对上后，Craig就根本停不下来他洋洋得意的倒霉样子。

“好吧，来，让我们猜猜，在过去半个小时里，Kyle一直在拼命用眼神勾引的人是哪个？”

Kyle把他破坏死光一样的视线挪回到金发朋友的身上。“去你的，我他妈才没有勾引谁。”

“不可能。”Kenny直接将他的怀疑哼出了声。“Cartman刚刚叫你肮脏的犹太狗，十分钟至少也得有四次，而你甚至连眼皮都没有颤动一下。”

“我是在瞪人，可这跟勾引没有关系，懂吗？”

他的眼睛又情不自禁地瞟向了房间另一头某个几乎是燃油浪费者代名词的混球。

“就是那个一直占着我们的停车位，开着那辆SUV的家伙啦。”Stan添油加醋着，“结果刚巧他还是Tweek的朋友，你应该知道Tweek吧，就是Cartman超喜欢的那个甜点店的店主。”

“嘿，他家的蛋糕超他妈好吃的好吗？”

“确实。”Kenny赞同说。

“就在不久前，Kyle在把某张超阴郁非暴力不合作愤怒小字条放在他的车上的时候，被他逮了个现行。所以现在我猜……他们大概是在交锋对决还是怎样？不过说真的，Tweek给了我们免费的小蛋糕作为允许他们使用我们停车位的谢礼，所以……”

Cartman难以置信地发起了牢骚，“我不敢相信你们这群死基佬居然能拿免费的小蛋糕！这太扯了，我们干嘛不趁机和他搞好关系，当个朋友之类？”

“因为你已经有了一个可爱的金发小宝贝，朋友，也就是我，所以你不能再找一个。”

“是啊你他妈是金头发，但你不能掏出免费的蛋糕，Kenny，你简直和狗一样穷。”

Kyle翻了个白眼，终于把身子转向了他的朋友们，“这和那没关系。Stan和Tweek确实达成了某种一致，而我现在只是因为他正在和我疯狂地炫耀他愚蠢的胜利而发火罢了。还有，我的字条很礼貌，根本不是什么阴郁非暴力不合作愤怒小字条，懂吗？”

三个人根本在用一模一样的表情凝视着他。

“行吧，它可能确实有一点点阴郁非暴力不合作还挺愤怒，但是它绝对没有那么糟。”

“你知道吗，Kyle，”Kenny倾身向前，带着堪称厚颜无耻的灿烂笑容，“承认自己被敌人吸引也没什么不好的。这很正常。如果大家都能通过和人打一炮来释放他们糟糕的负面情绪，这个世界根本就会变得简单很多。”

“我操，你也和我来这套。”

“我只是说说罢了！”他赶紧举起手来示意停火，又指了指房间那一头的那个男人，“就那个家伙，对吧？你盯着他，相当好看出来。如果你只是在担心他是不是gay的话，你瞧瞧他的鞋就明白了，这家伙绝对是个基佬。或许你只是需要跟他来一发，然后把他从你的思绪里丢出去就行了，之后呢，你就可以回到你日常的生活里，安安静静享用自己的那份小蛋糕了。”

Stan若有所思地低哼了一声，“我不这么认为……他和Tweek看起来关系相当不错，不是吗？”

“哦别扯了，哥们儿，他可能确实对那家伙有点保护欲，但是我上个礼拜勾搭Tweek的时候问到了，他单身耶。”

“别随便勾搭Tweek，好吗？”

Cartman竟然认真地点起了头来，“别把我们镇最好的糕点师给吓跑，明白吗，精虫Kenny？”

Kyle凝视着那个极易不安的糕点师，他正踮起脚尖，和他的那位朋友说着些什么，于是他面前的那个人就飞快地笑了下，微微弯下身把脑袋凑了过去。他忍不住挪开了视线，重新把注意转回到自己这桌上来，最后对着Cartman沉下了脸。

“我要和你拼酒。”

“哦，哦呵，你们听到了吗？Kyle这家伙觉得他可以喝过我！”

Kenny兴奋地吹起了口哨，Stan干脆用手捂住了脸。

“我们喝几轮，犹太？”

“你能喝几轮，我就奉陪几轮，肥仔。”

这绝对是个错误。 

Cartman赢了，虽然在连续五大杯后，他喝最后一杯的时候不得不停下几秒，好确保自己的脑袋还好端端地放在脖子上，而Kyle呢则连喝了四杯，然后把第五杯给弄翻在了地上。烈性的琥珀液体搞得他讲起话来语无伦次，他试图给自己满上第六杯，虽然他已经输了。

Kenny给他们一人买了一杯啤酒来庆祝比赛的结束，他们为这个夜晚祝酒，然后一口气又喝下了半杯。在场的所有人都知道他又得意又醉得厉害，所以不等他张嘴要新酒，就已经主动给他满了杯。他乐意跟每个人都再喝一轮，虽然他已经醉到说不出话来。

最后他发现自己跑到了去往洗手间的通路上，他抬起头，看到了那身紧牛仔，还有黑头发。他都快把这事忘光了，毕竟他一直忙着在和他的朋友喝酒，跟Kenny转着圈跳舞，所以他差点忘掉让他一开始气到想和Cartman赌酒的事是什么了。他的脚打了个转，跌跌撞撞地走到了那个人的面前，脑子里跟塞满了棉花一样迷迷糊糊，他想跟这人谈谈他对这件事感到多困扰，但他就是找不到词来形容他的想法。

他希望整件事到此为止。

“呃……你还好吗？”Craig皱着眉问他。 

“我不愉快。”

他嘴角挂上了笑容的薄影。“你喝了多少？”

“我没喝够。”

“如果你这么认为的话。”

Kyle又往前走了一步，他拽住了男人的胳膊，只觉得整个世界都仿佛在波涛上一样的摇摇晃晃，“我告诉你……”

男人挑起了一边眉毛，面色不改。

“我必须要告诉你，你，就是一个，纯大个儿的傻逼。”

“哇，”干巴巴的回话，“你可真和善。”

“没错，”他闭了下眼睛，好能喘口气，顺便把喉咙里的异物感给吞咽下去，“并且我绝对不会……绝对不会在你把你那辆傻逼车塞进我的停车位的时候，袖，袖手旁观！”

“哦，我都不知道你还能阻止我。” 

“就算，就算你眼睛很漂亮，该揍你的时候我也绝对不会犹豫的。”

那双眼睛因为困惑而微微睁大了一点，显得有些滑稽，“呃……你说什么？”

“自己想啊，傻逼。”

“你刚刚是说……我眼睛很漂亮？”

“没！”Kyle面露怒容。

“你绝对有说。”

“你绝对是个傻逼。”

“哦，你已经把这件事重复很多次了。”

Kyle四处望了望，然后抓着Craig胳膊的手更用力了，“你是不是和Kenny讲过话。”

“谁？”

“Kenny，”Kyle朝着房间另一头，那个正在跳舞的金发男人挥了挥手，“他，他超坏。”

“我没和Kenny聊过天。”

“你们绝对有！”Kyle坚持道，他把他的视线重新挪回道眼前的目标上来，“因为他总觉得我喜欢你的眼睛，他觉得，我认为你的眼睛很漂亮。绝对是他告诉你的。”

Craig的视线从Kyle和Kenny间打了个转，“所以，他说对了吗？”

“说对什么？”

“你觉得我眼睛很漂亮？”

Kyle认真思索了一会儿这个问题，他抬起脸来，对上了正凝望着他的那一抹墨蓝，他忍不住又凑近了一点，好能把这事研究得更仔细……他的眼睛让他想起了夏日的星空，这可能是因为那抹墨兰色的最深处，微微闪烁着的光芒。

“你喝得也太多了。”

“你……对，漂亮。” 

“漂亮？”

“对。” 

Craig抿紧了他的嘴唇，但是Kyle能看出来他像是在笑。

“我得……我得跟你说好。”

“嗯？”

“嗯，”Kyle退后了一步，他觉得世界正在疯狂滴旋转，“只有来看望我们的客人，才可以在我们的车位上停车。”

“我觉得，你把这事也说得挺清楚的了。” 

“对，没错，但是你没有遵守它！”Kyle厉声叫道，“所以除非你来看看我，否则你永远都别想停在那儿！”

“让我确认一下，”Craig随手拿起来一个玻璃杯，同时用手指点着Kyle，“你的意思是，如果我想在215号位置停车，我就得去拜访你。”

“对。”

“可如果我不想呢？”

“那你就是个混蛋，老子要划爆你的车！！！”

“没礼貌。”

Kyle傻笑了起来，他的手撑在自己屁股上，“我很高兴我们达成了一致，如果你不介意，现在我要去做点更有价值的事了。”

“比如说，跟那个叫Kenny的在一起玩，和他大聊特聊我眼睛有多好看？”

“对。”他大声回答，他终于想起了Kenny，所以他掉转身体开始朝着金发青年的方向前进，他可能转身有点转得太用力，现在他正在舞池里面蹒跚着，试图推开那些人找到他。金发青年冲着他露出了一个灿烂到可以让人心碎的笑容，然后用他温暖的胳膊一把勾住Kyle的肩膀，把他拖了过来。

“嘿，小可爱，你刚刚玩得挺开心嘛。所以你和那个燃油浪费者说什么了？”

Kyle把挡住自己视线的那几绺红色头发给拨开，“我告诉他这事该怎么办了。”

“啊，对，没错，我估计，你确实让他搞明白了自己的处境。”

“对，还有，你……你最好别他妈再告诉他，我觉得他眼睛超好看的。”

Kenny笑出了声，“我才没有说过呢，哥们儿。”

“不，绝对是你干的，因为，不然的话，他怎么会知道呢？” 

“可能是你告诉他的。”

Kyle生起气来，“不可能，这太蠢了。”

“你需不需要来点橙汁？”

“往里面加，加点伏特加。”

“你真想这么干？哦，没问题……”

 

在Kyle的人生中，他完全喝断片的次数可以说是屈指可数，但喝得迷迷糊糊，神智不清的次数倒是有很多。而有些时候，他比起喝得迷迷糊糊，甚至更希望自己能喝断片，以免在清醒后去面对自己在意识朦胧的状态下做出的那堆蠢事。

现在就是这样的一种情况。

他在第二天早上醒了过来，他妈坚持让他在喝醉时多喝水的习惯绝对有用，这个习惯让他熬过了从大学到工作上的无数酒宴。而自从Stan搬来和他一起住以后，他也很快就学会了这一招，这有效避免了两个年轻人昏睡一天后，从自己呕吐物中挣扎起来的糟糕可能。

那天早上，他爬起来的时候依旧东倒西歪，手机显示现在已经是中午了，而他几乎想不起来自己是怎么回家的，反正他到家绝对是深更半夜的事，但至少他晕在床上前有好好刷牙。他在床上蠕动着，试图把自己挂在门上的睡袍给扯下来，好能随便挡挡他光着的身子。他嗅到了厨房里饭菜的味道，他要起床，吃饭。于是，他轻松惬意地走出房间，听着Stan正在和什么人说这话，多半是打电话，因为谈话的中间有些没人回话的空档。

也有可能是Kenny昨晚在他们家睡了一觉，每次他喝得太醉，不想听他爸妈啰嗦的时候，都会睡在这儿。

Kyle张着哈欠走进了房间，他的胳膊摇摇晃晃着。

“早上好，准备好吃早饭了？”Stan冲他笑了笑，“我就跟你说，他饿了一晚上后，只要一做好饭，他就绝对会起床。”

等等，Kenny早就知道这个了，所以他在跟谁说……？！

他大脑死机了，他的灵魂离开身体了，可能是转世了还是怎样反正就把他一个人孤零零地给丢下了。他可能确实有点需要魂魄出窍因为他得找个地方肚子冷静地待会儿，哪怕去地狱也行，对吧，哪怕是地狱都比这里好的，对吧？

因为那件超眼熟的皮夹克正挂在某个像人一样的玩意儿上，而那个玩意儿还在朝他说：“早上好。”

Kyle啪地合上了门。

“Kyle！”Stan拉开门露出了头，“你还没吃早饭呢！”

“不，不要。”

Stan终于赶在他冲回自己房间前抓住他的手腕，把他拽住了，“好吧，我可能应该发个短信提醒你的之类的……对不起。”

“你不能一边笑一边和人道歉，Stan。道歉不是这么道的。”

他只能使劲忍住了他脸上的表情，“但你也得先看看自己刚刚是什么表情。”

“我都没有穿好衣服！”Kyle嘶嘶地，用手比划着自己，“我也没有认真梳头！你知道我不打理头发的时候，它看起来有多蠢！”

“哦，是的，它现在真得跟爆炸了一样糟。”

“你到底是来安慰我的还是让我回床上躺着去的？”

“我是来帮你弄清你给自己下了个什么样的套子的，”Stan回答，“他告诉我说，你邀请他来我们家。”

“我才没有邀请他！”Kyle终于把自己套进睡袍，冲进房间里抓起梳子，然后把它塞到了Stan手中，“我只是说，只有来拜访我们的人才可以用那个车位。”

Stan挑了挑眉。

“别用那副表情看着我！”

“那就别总像个小傻瓜似的。” 

“啧！”Kyle努力控制住了自己把手在空气中疯狂挥动的欲望，好让Stan能够帮忙整理自己的头发，确保它们维持在某种还算得体的形状中，“我才不要和他怎样，他到底在这儿呆多久了？”

“嗯……差不多半个小时？他昨天在Tweek家借宿，然后说今天在走之前顺便来看看我们。Kenny说你们昨天还讨论了一下，他的眼睛有多好看这样的议题？不过他没提这档子事所以我也没说，总之……”

Kyle一把夺过梳子并把它丢回到了房间，很好，现在他他妈的都想起来了，“去吃早饭，现在。”

他们回到厨房的时候，Craig依旧坐在那张小小的早餐桌旁，他正在手机上打着字，看起来像是在给什么人发着信息。当Kyle坐在他对面的时候，他甚至都没有抬眼看一下，Stan从炉子里取出了刚做好的华夫饼。

趁着那双蓝眼睛没有在瞧他，Kyle赶紧好好打量了一番面前的人。他轮廓分明的下巴上带着一点很淡的胡茬，小巧的耳朵几乎快被那头黑色的乱发给遮盖住。他的眉间有几个小洞，可能以前曾经做过穿刺，但总之现在那里没有任何的装饰痕迹……

总得来说，他真得超好看的……当然，只是说作为一个傻逼，他长得还过得去。

直到手机被丢在了桌子上，Kyle才意识到对方已经打完了字。他飞快把目光投向了Stan，可能整个过程没有他希望得那么迅速自然。

“所以，”带着鼻音的声音和往常一样地干瘪，但是Kyle发誓，他绝对有听到一个嘲笑似的尾音，“睡得不错？”

“是挺不错。”Kyle坦率地迎上了对方的目光，“可看起来有个混蛋也跟着我进了家。”

Craig咂了下舌头，面色不改，“反击得还行。但你说的，我只有来拜访你才能用你的车位。于是，我来了。”

“我并不是在邀请你。”

“倒也没错，你确实不是在邀请我，”他说话的时候，Stan把他和Kyle的早饭放在了桌子上，“你是在威胁我。你威胁我说如果我不来，你就要划了我的车。”

Stan痛苦地捏起了鼻梁，“不是吧。”

Kyle感觉到自己的脸发起了烧来，“我昨晚喝醉了，所以我可能说了点胡话。”

“那我很高兴我的车不至于为此出事，毕竟它不是我的。”

“诶？”

“那是我爸的旧车。”Craig在座位上换了个姿势，撑着脸，“所以也可以算是我的，但我又没有别的车可以开。”

Kyle想起来，他一直把这个人称作燃油消耗器和环境毁灭者，“啊。”

“嗯，”他清了清喉咙。“所以，我得在这儿呆多久，才能让我用那块空地？”

Stan转了转眼睛，他相当温和地笑了笑，开始享用起自己的早餐，“你人挺好的，哥们儿。Kyle他就是个傻逼，你就算不来，也一样可以用的。”

“嘿！”

没有人搭理他，Craig耸耸肩，没把Stan的客气当回事，“没关系，Tweek他……也挺希望我能路过的时候顺便看看你们。”

“是吗？”

“对，”Craig又耸了耸肩膀，“他可能是觉得你们挺酷还是怎样，所以怕我把你们给吓跑。”

“你们两个关系相当不错。”

“对。”

Stan用他的叉子指了指Kyle，“Kyle和我从我记事起就已经是朋友了，我们一起上的幼儿园。” 

“你们做了挺久的朋友。”

“对，我都不知道这么多年来，我是怎么忍住这家伙的。”

Craig笑了一下，“Tweek和我大概在……十四岁那会儿约会过，因为一堆奇怪的女孩，还有很多，嗯……周围人的压力。”

“而你们现在还是朋友？”

“他人很好。” 

他们又坐了一小会儿，Craig便起身告辞。Kyle努力忽视了自己吱吱作响的尊严，主动提出要送他到门口。Stan为此朝他暗示性地眨起了眼睛，但他才不要理他呢，现在最重要的是就是把那个SUV混球从他的房子里赶出去。

Craig在踏出门后转过了身，他真得有着一张斯多葛派式的禁欲主义的脸，看起来相当的坚忍，虽然他的肩膀绷得紧紧的，他的手还插在自己的口袋中。“我算是摆脱困境了吗？”

“没。”Kyle马上回答，靠在门框上，“绝对没有，你可能骗过了Stan，但我知道，你之所以来这里就是为了提醒我，我到底干了什么蠢事。”

“我？才没有。”

“没有人喜欢一个酸不溜叽的胜利者，Craig。”

他低笑出声，“如果不能看到你输了后的那张酸脸，这就不好玩了。”

Kyle被他的不要脸震惊到无话可说，他眼睁睁地看着对方转回身溜达到楼梯口，正式走人前又冲他大喊了一声“笨蛋”。他几乎是在暴怒中回到了房间，扑啦地拽开了桌旁的椅子，恶狠狠地开始咀嚼起自己那份还没吃完的华夫。

谢天谢地，Stan强忍住了自己评论此事的欲望，他什么都没再说。

 

在Kyle下一次见到那张傻逼的帅脸前，他享受了整整五天的安静时光。他去上班，忘掉自己干过的蠢事，也忘掉自己和那个燃油消耗者之间乱七八糟的小争执……得承认，他们之间的那堆蠢事，有一大半是Kyle在自作自受，他遇到Craig，他攻击他，于是Craig反击，但这完全是个原则性的问题。

想想看，他们为了一个停车位的事吵了这么久的架，这确实有点太傻了。 

这个礼拜他也和Tweek擦身而过了几次，每次他都会跟Tweek友善地打招呼，进行几分钟的寒暄，他已经发现这个刚认识的时候有点过于羞怯的金发青年的优点了，当他不那么害羞，也不那么偏执的时候，他总可以把人和善的一面给激发出来。

于是，情况就这么一直持续到了周五的下午，他上完班回家不到一个小时左右，还穿着便裤和领带的时候，门铃响了起来。他打开门，然后再一次因为自己衣冠不整地站在这么一个白痴面前而感到了极度的不适。

“你好啊。”

Craig抬起手来跟他打招呼，“所以你在家。”

“对，我在。”

“之前的时候你都不在。” 

Kyle的眉毛打成了结，“你是来了我家几趟？”

“有那么几次，总之，我来拜访你。”

红发青年退了一步，他让开了门。“很好，我很高兴你终于能认真遵守别人的要求了。”

于是，他们进了客厅，一起坐在双人沙发上陷入了沉默。Craig简直说得上是宾至如归——他不仅占了他那边的空地好让自己舒服一点，甚至还占了Kyle这边的地方，所以Kyle不得不坐在沙发边。他的心正忙着砰砰乱跳，脑子里转着的全是Kenny和自己说过的话。

Craig打破了僵局，“你……刚下班？”

“呃，啊？”Kyle心不在焉地玩着自己的领带，“啊，是的，对，我刚下班。”

“什么工作？”

“我在律师事务所上班，”Kyle回答，“金融部门。”

“挺好的。”

“你是做什么的。” 

Craig动了动肩，“四处转悠，找找那些容易被激怒的办公室男孩儿，然后以’把他们气得半死这事’为己任。”

Kyle开始气得牙根痒痒了。

“抱歉让你失望，我知道你总觉得你对我很特别。”

“您真幽默。”

“谢谢，我有努力工作。”

Kyle呼出了一口气，“你的意思是你没工作吗？”

“没，我有工作。”

“什么工作？到底是麦当劳的服务生还是宇航员？”

“麦当劳服务生明明挺好的，他们可以免费吃炸鸡。”

Kyle翻起了白眼。

“我是航天航空分析师，专门研究飞机事故，看看是哪里出了问题。”

他眼睛瞪大了，“什，但，这难道不是……有点可怕吗？”

“可能吧，”他满不在乎，“我觉得还算有趣。我知道一万种飞机解体的方法，每一种又都能让上面的人尸骨无存。你知道吧，空难的幸存率总是很低，只要你掉下去，你就是完蛋了。”

“可你怎么能在研究这个的情况下，还四处坐飞机旅行的？”

“统计学上的可能性很低嘛。如果一定要解释的话……”Craig对着天挥挥手，“有种理论说，当人们越觉得安全的时候，危险出现的可能性越大。那种理论认为，我们可以在方向盘前放一个铁锥，一旦出现事故，铁锥就会直接把司机干掉。正因为司机意识到这种危险，所以他们会开得更加小心，反而让事故率降低。同样地，机长知道这有多危险，没有绝对安全的幻想，所以反倒会降低危险发生的可能。”

什么鬼。

“并且你知道，飞机很酷嘛，所以……嗯。”

这家伙到底他妈是怎么回事？

Kyle清了清嗓子，“我很高兴……你好像还挺喜欢自己的工作？”

“对。”

“你想喝点什么吗？” 

“当然。”

他们又聊了一会儿，现在，Kyle知道Craig还是家里的哥哥，有个妹妹叫Tricia。他知道了Craig曾经想过要做一个宇航员，但是在开始上物理课后，他的兴趣就彻底拐了个弯。

而Craig呢，他知道了Kyle来自一个非常传统的犹太家庭，他妈妈总喜欢替他计划好一切。当Kyle还小的时候，他曾经和他的朋友们一起计划过组建一个乐队，但他妈逼他去他爸的事务所实习，结果，呃，让人尴尬的是，他觉得这一行好像还不赖，所以他就干脆入了职。他还知道Kyle有个弟弟，Ike，现在在做游戏设计。

他们本来有点生硬的对话渐渐变得自然了起来——直到Craig的手机开始震动。

“是Tweek。”Craig把他的饮料杯放在桌子上，站起身，“我该去找他了。”

“所以他才是你专门来拜访的那个。” 

“嗯。你要一起……我是说，如果你愿意的话，你也可以一起去？”

他犹豫了一下，这是个突然袭击。他几乎能够听到Stan在他脑子里喋喋不休地说，快和Craig一起下楼，然后打包一堆可以吃的东西回来。“不了，我要准备晚饭，今天是我做晚饭的日子。”

“好的，那以后有机会再见。”

红发青年站起身，陪Craig一直走到了门口处，对着对方露出了一个尽可能和善的笑容，“谢谢你今天顺便过来，你没我想的那么糟。”

“我也可以这么夸夸你，但我又不想骗你。”

“好吧，混蛋，以后别想再让我给你煮咖啡。”

Craig叹了口气，他微微耸肩，“我只是觉得……你就不能跟我坦率哪怕五分钟吗？”

Kyle望着他。

“你把这事弄得很复杂，而我需要搞明白到底是怎么回事。” 

“好吧，你想搞清楚什么？”

他朝他扮了个怪相，“我需要确认一下我们目前各自的立场。在我真得为此变成一个傻瓜以前，我要知道你到底想干些什么。”

“我想干什么？”

“你叫我混蛋，为一堆事朝我发火，可紧接着你又开始夸奖我，还邀请我来你家。而当我来的时候，你又一边叫着我混蛋一边放我进门。而还有些时候呢……那些时候，你几乎是在跟我调情。”

Kyle的脸几乎是肉眼可见地红了起来，他的心都快蹦到了嗓子眼。

“所以你就不能……稍稍直率一点吗？我不是很喜欢……在我不确定自己有没有理解错情况前冒冒失失地行动。”

“好吧。”Kyle舔了舔嘴唇，他把注意从蓝帽子的青年身上挪走了几秒，飞快地瞥了瞥走廊，确保没有人在，“我很抱歉如果我让你觉得……”

“没关系，我不会再打扰你了。”

“不，”他只好跳前一步，在男人来得及离开前抓住他，他的手指攥着他的手腕，“我不是这个意思，我不想你走。”

Craig停下了，他用着一副难以捉摸的神情望着他。

“你没搞错，我……就，如果你想做点什么的话，我其实不是很介意。”

“好的，听起来不错。”

Kyle把手收了回来，他的手指离开了Craig的手腕，而他正在努力摆出不高兴的表情来，“但是我就是要叫你混蛋，因为你就是，你最好习惯它。”

Craig似笑非笑了一下，朝着楼梯口倒退着走了几步，“你明天有时间吗？”

“明天？”

“对，明天。”

Kyle的眼睛眯了起来，“一整天都有空，怎么了？”

“我五点的时候来接你。”

“我会期待的。”

他没在说谎。绝对没在，因为他刚刚关上门，转过头走回到客厅，就被一种非常急切的，想要跳到半空中因为喜悦而大喊大叫的渴望，还有对着自己的腹部来上一拳头的奇怪渴望给撕裂了。所以他被问要不要去约会了，被那个开着SUV的Craig问说，要不要约会了。虽然迄今为止他们碰面的总次数里，有一半以上的时间，Kyle都穿着他超糟糕超丑的工作衫，头发也都乱糟糟，但是管他呢，谁在乎这个。

“操诶。”

 

Stan站在门口望着他，一边看着他在房间里转来转去转来转去，四处寻找着“适合约会穿的”全副武装，一边若有所思地吃着酸奶酪，Kyle从来都不是很喜欢打理自己的仪表，他的人生中有太多重要的事急着去做，根本就分配不出时间来给那些服饰潮流，甚至因为他的头发可以藏在帽子里，所以他都没考虑过要修整它，这就是Kyle Broflovksi的风格。

可现在他根本就是陷入了迷茫的狂乱状态。他挣扎了一会儿要不要打电话给Kenny寻求帮助，他又不想被那家伙调笑。所以最终，他还是气鼓鼓地转向了他最好的朋友，比划着床上的那堆衣服。

“你是打算在那里站一整天，还是过来帮我。”

Stan故意一脸茫然地吃掉了手里的奶酪，“你需要帮助吗？”

“要不然我还需要什么？！”

“我是说，你是要和那个SUV的车主约会诶，我真不太确定我能不能提供你所需要的那种帮助喔？”

“去你的，Stan。” 

黑发男孩走进房间，他挨个研究了一番床上的衣服。“绿色的那件不错，很衬你的眼睛。然后你可以试试Kenny上个圣诞节送你的那条紧身牛仔。”

“啊，我讨厌紧身牛仔。”

“我知道，但紧身牛仔可以让你穿靴子的时显得没那么傻。还有Kenny之所以给你买那条，是因为你穿它会显得很好看。”

“好吧。”

Stan坐在了他认定不合适的那堆衣服上，“所以，他开车？”

“我不知道，我根本就不知道我们在搞什么。”

“啊，您真冲动。”

“我很直率。”

“对，没错，嗯哼。这很好。”

Kyle把那件绿色的衬衫套在了脑袋上，然后从柜子最深处把那件藏起来的紧身牛仔给拽了出来，“嗯，可能吧。”

“你需要我帮你重新收拾收拾头发吗？”

Kyle高兴得差点要吻他。

还有十分到六点的时候，敲门声传来。Stan问他需不需要去Kenny家过夜，Kyle因为这个提问背后的意思而瞪了他一眼。他穿好靴子，抓起外套跟钥匙朝着大门走去，心里偷偷为这次终于没有穿工作装而开心。

他拉开门，Stan又在客厅朝他喊，“记得十点前回来哦，小子！”

“吃屎去啦，Marsh！”他毫不犹豫地回击，把门嘭地关上，才转过身来朝着另一边的男人露出了一个勉强的笑容，“嘿。”

Craig一边的嘴角弯了弯，他一只手夹着钥匙，另一只手依旧插在衣兜中，“嘿，可以走了吗？”

“嗯，可以，对，走吧。”

他跟着Craig一起走下台阶，朝着那辆巨大的蓝色SUV，就是让这个故事开始的那一辆走去。他一边走，一边欣赏着走在自己前面那个人的模样——他今天换了一件夹克，就他的身高来说要略微短一些，但是Kyle对此完全没有异议，因为它太配他了。

“看个电影吃个晚饭，你觉得怎么样？”

Kyle看着他，一边朝车走去，一边控制不住脸上的笑容，“所以说，你打算来个经典款的约会？”

Craig耸肩，他打开了车门，“我喜欢电影，非常喜欢，所以如果你想挑一部我不喜欢的来为难我，那绝对会很难。还是说，你不打算吃东西？如果你真不想，现在就告诉我。”

“我吃，并且我也喜欢电影。”

“好的，上车。” 

他的燃油噩梦内部实际上相当地整洁干净，只有几个空可乐罐，也都整齐地放在了驾驶席旁边的空当上。这比Kenny来找他们玩的时候开的那辆强太多了，而当Craig发觉了易拉罐，开始有些笨拙地找起借口来和他道歉的时候，他几乎控制不住自己被取悦到的心情。

“你觉得车里有你想象得那样糟吗？”他把车倒出了车位。

“还要糟。”

他真得很喜欢那个人嘴角露出的笑容。

“我们先去电影院，”Kyle决定，“这样我们吃晚饭的时候还可以聊聊它。”

“行。你有很想看的片子，或者很想吃的地方吗？”

“没，你有吗？”

Craig摇摇头，“随便，我不挑食，不管你选哪里我都会很开心。”

“既然你喜欢电影的话，那不如你来挑电影，我来选饭馆怎么样？”

他能看到Craig脸上一闪而过的笑意，“嗯，感觉不错。”

 

实际上，他们根本不需要用电影来作为开场的话题。在开车去影院的路上，Kyle为了打破沉默而问了他几个问题，结果他发现不管自己问了些什么，Craig都乐于回答。他们像朋友一样地聊着天，甚至开了几个无伤大雅的玩笑，害得Kyle最终到影院的时候，觉得自己轻飘飘的。

Craig付了电影票还有饮料钱，并且在选饮料的时候，还让Kyle选选他喜欢的吸管颜色。他们在影院中间坐下，挨个点评屏幕上一个个的广告，当电影正式开始的时候，他发现自己和Craig挨得超近，他们的胳膊在扶手上，紧紧地贴在了一起。

那是一部好电影，Kyle承认。

但他还是从中挑了几个小漏洞，他们在去离得最近的饭馆的路上就这个问题争论了一番，这让Craig今晚第一次看起来有点激动，但是Kyle不会认错他嘴角藏着的那些笑容。

黑发男人真得很聪明，他可以很快地跟你拌嘴，却又随时做好了听你讲话的准备，这两个特点在他身上融为了一体，简直可以说是一次天才的结合。

他真得在尽他所能地回答他的问题，态度颇为和善，同时他也会问，一点点，循序渐进，让他能自然而然地讲出那些Craig还不太了解他的事。

回公寓的那段路是他们约会开始后唯一一段长时间的沉默，Kyle望着车窗外的建筑物们，看着它们飞速地向后退去。当他们终于停在公寓车位上的时候，他连脚趾在鞋子里都蜷了起来。Craig陪他走到门口，他也没有说话，所以当他们穿过走廊，只有他指间的钥匙发出的叮当清响在回荡。

“我今晚过得很愉快。”他们终于走到Kyle家门口的时候，Craig开口说。

“我也是。”Kyle回答，他掏出钥匙，嘴角弯了弯，露出笑意来，“谢谢你邀我出去，虽然这意味着你把我塞进了那辆燃油怪兽里去。”

“你知道你越讨厌它，我就越喜欢它，对吧？”Craig靠在了门框上，歪着脑袋，看着Kyle拧转了钥匙，“你让我想把它开一辈子了。”

“休想。说真的，那辆车真得很糟诶。”

“如果我说不？”

“如果你说不……”他声音减弱了一点，眼睛瞟过Craig的脸，“如果这样的话，你永远都别想得到晚安吻。”

“这样吗？”

“没错，就是这样。” 

他被吓坏了。

Craig弯下了身，他的速度很快，所以他得手了。不过他并没去吻Kyle的嘴唇，取而代之的是，他亲了亲他的嘴角。但这两者从感情上说并没有什么区别。红发男孩有些不知所措地张着嘴，抬着头，望着高个子的男人，就好像等着什么东西噼啪一声地掉下来一样。

于是，那种自信满满的态度，就变得有些动摇了，“难道对你来说有一点……操，所以我不该……”

Kyle跳上前去，他的嘴唇正中目标。

于是他们就在门前接起吻来，恐惧，不安，全部消弭。他们的手臂纠缠在了一起，他能感觉到有一只宽厚的手正伸进他的卷发中，拽着他的头发，他咬着高个男人的嘴唇，满足地哼哼着，他现在全情投入在那个吻中，已经快把身体完全地贴到对方身上，而他的手指则钻到了那个人皮带的缝隙中，把两个人拽得更近，更近。

这个无辜，单纯，又美好的夜晚很快就被那情欲的火花所燃尽。当那个人加深他们的吻，当他们的舌尖纠缠在一起，当他的下唇被轻轻地撕咬，当他发间的那只手探入得更深的时候，他感觉到了顺着脊椎急速升起的那股刺激。他的手指拽着Craig衬衫的布料，滑进了皮夹克的里面——这件衣服真得很好看，但他现在觉得，如果它能被丢到地上去，绝对会显得更好看。

他们终于停下，微微拉开了一点距离，Kyle只能听到烟火在耳边炸开的声音，只能看到满天浮浮沉沉的星辰。

“我得走了。”Craig轻声说，他这句话抹去了Kyle的快乐。

“你又不是必须得走，”Kyle小声说，“如果你想留的话，就留下来。”

不小心溜出的，一声挫折的叹息，“我是可以……”

“我能给我们弄点喝的，甚至可以一起喝点酒，”他忍不住说，“我们还能一起看看电视……或者到我房间去。”

Craig咬住了嘴唇，“或许下次吧。”

Kyle呜噜了一声。

“操，你看起来真棒。” 

“很明显，还不够棒。”

“你绝对有。”Craig和他保证，“只是想脱掉我的裤子的话，你可能还要再多努力那么一点点。”

“啊，你真讨厌。” 

“我也讨厌你。”他最后吻了吻他，比之前还要柔和得多，“下周四我再来。”

“我六点到家。”

“那我就那个时候见你。”

他又拽住了Craig的衣服，固执地抓着他，于是Craig就把他推了回去，脸上带着温柔的笑意。他往后退了五步，眼睛依旧在盯着Kyle，看着红发青年根本就没有回房间，而是继续地站在门口，他甚至故意朝他露出了，像是被踢了屁屁的小狗一样寂寞的神情。

Craig对此却只是笑笑，他把一只手压在了心脏位置，然后便转身离去。

于是他终于回到了自己的家中，关门的时候甚至还跳了一小步，他的思绪还在回味着，那一小个落在他嘴唇上的吻。

“所以，约会过得还不错？” 

他几乎快要被Stan的声音吓得原地跳起半米高，“操，我操！哥们儿，别突然这么和我讲话行吗，”

“我才没有故意吓你，”他的朋友坐在客厅里朝他喊道，“你只是完全困在自己那个黏黏糊糊的小世界里了而已。”

“我才没有，”Kyle挂好大衣，径直走回了自己的房间，“不过谢谢你弄醒了我。”

“对了，别忘了，”Stan用可以惊动整座大楼的声音朝他喊道，“至少要约会三次才可以滚床的，甭管Kenny和你说了些什么，都不可以放弃这个原则哦！”

“你给我少说几句！”

可当他想到他们未来第三次约会的时候，他又开始觉得自己轻飘飘的了。

 

Stan呻吟了一声，一头撞在他面前的门板上，左手有气无力地拍了拍门。他应该预料到的，但“第三次约会再上床”这句话，他完全没有当真，只是在开玩笑。可他开玩笑的对象是Kyle，他该预料到的，Kyle永远都只会出人意料。

门开了，一个焦虑不安的金发青年冒出了头，他瞪着眼，一副紧张的神情。

“Stan？”

“嘿，Tweek，你，呃，有没有空一起散个步啊之类的？”

Tweek茫然地看看他，又望了望他身后的走廊，“可，可能有？不过，我以为Craig可能，会过来？”

“哦，他确实来了，然后他们把我踹了。”

“啊，不，所以你，呃，需要我去和他谈谈，让他不要打搅到你吗？”

“不用不用，我只是单纯，没什么事干。”

他们一起走进了房间，Tweek飞快地将他沙发上的杂志整理了一番，他的手机震了起来。两个人对视一眼后，Tweek拿起它，大概扫了一眼，然后一脸同情地望回Stan。

Stan大声地叹了口气，“他们就不能提前告诉我一声他们要做什么吗，我什么都没准备，难道让我就这么去Kenny家过夜吗？”

“别，别担心这个，你可以在这里睡。”

他想了几秒，下次要不要干脆买一套牙具放到Tweek家。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：  
> 这篇文章在我文件夹里躺了好几个礼拜，因为我超讨厌写约会场面。  
> 但我最终还是写完了，嗯，至少是约会以外的部分……至于被我跳了很多剧情的约会嘛，嘿嘿。


End file.
